Heated Up Literally!
by AmberLynn247aahhhh
Summary: This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be laying here And in pain no less...........Karma SUCKS.. These are Bellas thoughts of the day she dies.. Summary sucks. Story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN--**** I own NOTHING Not Even Layla Tear Tear...**

**This is my first fanfic so please be kind.) ****  
**

**Summary / Preface**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be laying here, and in pain no less. Can you tell me something?**

**Why is it that when you really want something, you would do anything in the world to get it, but when its **

**finally yours you don't want it anymore? The last thing that runs through my mind before I slip into **

**unconsciousness is KARMA SUCKS!**

**Chapter One - How It Started**

**ONE HOUR EARLIER**

**" Calm down Jacob, I have to write Charlie a note, and then I'll leave. Shesh." Sometimes that boy just**

**has no patience. " Humph - Fine. Just hurry up o.k. I'll feel better when your here." During the conversation, I**

**was writing Charlies letter. " Notes done. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye.." "Be careful Bella." I hung up the **

**phone and ran to truck. You Know.. I can't really blame Jacob for worrying. Victoria is still out there and she**

**really, no I mean****REALLY**** want me dead.Grrrrr! My trucks way to slow for me right now. Don't get me wrong,**

**I love my truck, but I really need to see Jacob right now. When I was walking around my room this morning, I **

**tripped over a cracked floorboard. When I got up to see if I could fix it I noticed something shiny under the board.**

**So I just had to see what it was. I still can't believe HE would leave this stuff here, after he promised to give me **

**a clean break. The stupid CD, plane tickets and all the pictures were there in the seat next to me. Just thinking**

**about them made my eyes tear up. I know. Pathetic right? Not being able to see because of my constant crying, I**

**pulled over. Stupid emotions. Stupid vampires. My heart can only take so much before there is nothing left. **

**Nothing but a black hole. That's probably where I'd be right now if it wasn't for Jacob. An empty, soulless, black **

**hole. I wipe my eyes and start the engine back up. If I haven't mentioned it before I will now. I REALLY need to **

**see Jacob. So as I'm pulling out my door is ripped out. Great.. " Well hell there. I'm glad I am finally able to **

**properly introduce myself." So as of right now, I'm just staring. Staring at the insanely beautiful, evil, red**

**headed vampire before me. CRAP! Victoria. Just then everything goes black.**


	2. Chapter 2

An- AHHHHHH The Voices wont shut up!!

ok I admit it. I DON'T Own Twilight, New Moon Or Eclipse. sob.

The voices have stopped whoop whoop..)

**Chapeter Two - Dark Place**

**I hate passing out. I always wake up with a headache.Wiat! Where am I? Think, Bella, think! What **

**happened right before you fainted? Uhm, the last thing I remember was driving to Jacob's, then stopping **

**becauseI was crying, then... OH MY GOSH! Victoria. She must have brought me here. But where is here? **

**Its too dark to see and when I tried standing my head hit the ceiling. How in the flip do I get out of here? All**

**of a sudden the ceiling lifts up, and a smirking Victoria comes into view. Crap. So much for escaping. " Finally..**

**Sleeping beauty awakens. I didn't think it would be fair to do it while you were sleeping. Killing you I mean."**

**As she started for me HIS voice popped into my head. "Reverse Psycology, Bella. Use it."Hearing his voice **

**again was refreshing. " Well? What are you waiting for? Do it already!" She stopped staring at me confused. **

**" Why are you soo willing to die?" Great. Now she wanted a life story. " It doesn't really matter if I live or die **

**anymore. Edward left and nobody cares. He left me, you caught me. I can't escape, and quite frankly I don't want **

**to escape." Victoria just stared with a shocked look on her face. Then seconds later she smaked her forehead**

**like she just had a brillant idea.Crap. " You know? I was going to just kill you, but now I have a better idea. I **

**think it will be more fun watching you be miserable for all eternity. Just. Like. Me." Double crap. That didn't work **

**the way I planned. The next thing I know, she's on top of me sticking her teeth into my neck. I know screaming is **

**only going to show weakness so I hold it in. As I sit through the firey pain I think. This shouldn't be**

**happening. I souldn't be laying here, and in pain no less. exspecially with HER!! I can't believe I wanted it. All last **

**year I actually begged for this. So I could live with Him for eternity. Can you tell me something? Why is it that**

**when you really want something, you would do anything in the world to get it, but when its finally yours you don't**

**want it anymore. The last thing that runs through my mind before I slip into unconsiousness is **

**KARMA SUCKS!!**

This chapter is short, but I posted three chapters at once so please dont hate me...


	3. Chapter 3

An- I wish upon a shooting star that I own twilight, new moon, and eclipse.

I wwake up the next morning to find that my wish has not come true. '(

**Chapter Three - In a New Light**

**As I have said before, I absolutly hate waking up after I have passed out.Wow. Thats new. I can see **

**farther and better, and I can hear things from miles away. I remember everything though. Even the red **

**headed vamiper sitting in the corner, with that same ugly smirk on her face. " How Could You!! You are the**

**most stupid vampire I have ever met!" Screaming at her seemed appropriate. This is totally new. I wanted**

**to bash her face in, and I'm not a violent person. "Well, Bella dear. I must be going. Hope your eternal**

**life is absolutly horred." There is soo much anger circling inside of me right now. My whole body feels**

**its on fire again! Then I hold out my hand and fire shoots out at Victoria. As soon as the fire hit her, I **

**heard " This is not the end" but her lips weren't moving. Great. Just great. I'm a freak with two powers,**

**and one of them will always remind me of HIM. I guess I have to go tell Jacob. As I clime out of the hole in**

**the ground I smell for him. When I picked up his scent I started running. Since I can smell him, I know**

**he can smell me. Well a vampire anyway. I really hope this wont hurt him to much.**

**Jacob has been in the same position for the past five minutes. Hes just staring, not saying a word. I don't**

**think he can find the right words to say. Then he is able to whisper. "Oh my god." Were the only words that **

**came out of his mouth. "Jacob please. Look at me. This. Was NOT your fault. It was my own stupid self. I **

**basically threw myself at her. Not literally but oooh you know what I mean. Anyways I crashed my truck into a**

**tree in the woods and caught it on fire. Everyone here will think I'm dead soon. Well technically I am but we'll**

**keep that between us. Uhm. I've got to go. I really am sorry." With that said I left him. Just left him there. **

**Staring at me with a single tear running down his cheek. He didn't try to stop me. He knew I was right. Ew.**

**What is that horrible smell? Walking over to it I relize its a little human boy. Well thats wierd. I guess I don't like**

**human blood. At least something good came out of this. I wont be able to hurt anyone. I have absolutly **

**no idea where I'm going. I'm just running. It helps clear my head. Now I know why they liked speed so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

An- "Amber, what are you doing on the computer all day?"

"Trying to see if there are ways of becoming the owner of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse."

"well, have you found any?" " No." sob. "I will never own these books."

**Chapter Four - Here We Go Again**

**90 YEARS LATER**

**Forks. This is where it all started, and this is where me and Layla are moving to. Everyone I knew **

**here is either to old to remember me or has died. Its actually kind of sad. Looking at the school in front of **

**me actually made me want to punch someone. Starting school with Layla was not my idea of fun.She literally **

**had to drag me here by my ears. "Sooo. Are you ready." I didn't even try to answer her. She already knew the **

**answer. See, Layla is like me. We have multiple powers. Layla's powers are trully amazing. One of them**

**is that whenever she asks a question the answer automatically comes into her head. Its actually really**

**annoying. Stupid know it all. She is also an empath that can control water. This helps alot when I have an **

**episode and catch something on fire, but her being an empath reminds me to much of other people. **

**People I once cared for. Anyway getting sidetracked. I have resently discovered that I have four powers. **

**FOUR! Isn't that amazing. Soo as you already know I can contol water and read minds. Well I can also**

**change my or someone elses image and I'm telekenetic. Pretty great huh? Before school I **

**decide I wanted to look like my human self for once. So I actually looked sorta normal, but not really. **

**Layla, with the huney blonde curls I gave her this morning, pulled me out of my daze and staight into **

**the counsiling office. Great. "Hello girls. How can I help you?" Wow. This secritary look almost like Mrs. Cope. **

**Must be her daughter. "We're new. I'm Layla Swanson and this is Isobell Swanson." "Oh thats right. I have**

**your classes right here along with a map of the school. Here is a slip that you have to get signed by all of **

**your teachers. Hope you have a great first day." And with that she turned to her computer and we left. **

**"Aww man. We only have lunch and Gym together." Did I mention that Layla is alot like Alice? "I know but**

**Layla, we live together. I'm sure everything will be o.k. "She sighed then perked up alittle."O.k. We better get **

**to class before we are late. wouldn't want that on our first day now would we?" And with a smile she was **

**off. I began to walk to my first our, and while I was I noticed that all eyes were on me. Greaat. The **

**story of my life. I got to my first hour, AP English, just as the bell rang. " Hi. Uhm. I'm Isobell and I'm new**

**here." I gave him the slip and he finally took his eyes off my chest. " Right. Your the Junior who takes AP **

**classes. Good luck with that. Where to put you. Oh yes you can sit by Emmet. Raise your hand Emmet."**

**As soon as Mr. Bouler said his name my head shot in the kids direction. Yep. Thats him. Emmet Cullen.**

**Just flippen fantastic. And hes staring like he just seen a ghost. Well this isn't going to be plesant. **

**When I sat down Emmet looked at me and whispered to low for the teacher, or anyone else for that matter,**

**to hear. "Bella. Is it really you?" Oh boy." Its Izzy." I said as coldly as I could. "Oh My God!" Emmet basically **

**screamed that one, and as he pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs, the whole class stared at us.**

**" Emmet. Put. Me. Down. Now!" I was currently giving him death glares. He just looked shocked, and maybe**

**a little hurt. Ok alot hurt. But he desearved it right. He left me. They all did. WAIT?? " Emmet? Are they**

**all here?" I really wasn't ready for this. When he nods I felt darkness pull at me.**

Hoped you liked it. I promise I'll update again as soon as I can.


End file.
